


Tie a Yellow Ribbon

by alexcat



Series: 2014 Halloween Challenge [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children should go home before dark!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie a Yellow Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> For Minuial_nuwing

Haldir and his younger brothers were out in the woods playing as they did almost every day. The only difference today was that the day was very nearly over. The sun had set and darkness was falling fast. They’d have to hurry to beat nightfall. 

“Lord Celeborn said there are ghosts in the wood at night,” Rumil whispered worriedly. 

Haldir laughed. “He was just trying to scare us. There aren’t any ghosts.” 

The words were hardly out of his mouth before they saw it. 

The ghost. 

A bright apparition of an elf. It walked by them as if they weren’t even there. It carried a lamp in one hand and a long length of yellow ribbon in the other. The ribbon fell to the ground as it passed them. 

No one spoke for a long time then Haldir picked up the ribbon and stuck it in his pocket. “This is proof for you two _and_ Lord Celeborn that ghosts aren’t real. I wouldn’t be a bit surprised if that ghost weren’t Lord Celeborn himself.” 

The three youngsters ran home, stopping at Lord Celeborn’s home on the way. They almost ran one another over in their haste to find him. He stood as they all stopped in his doorway. 

“What is it, boys? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Haldir spoke up. “You tried to fool us into thinking we did see one but you dropped a yellow ribbon and I picked it up.” He reached into his pocket and came up with nothing. He searched all his pockets and even those of his brothers. 

No ribbon. 

All three elflings turned pale and ran from the elf lord’s office. 

Lord Celeborn opened a desk drawer and removed a length of yellow ribbon. He smiled rather wickedly to himself. “Silly children.” 

~end~


End file.
